


【授翻】10 things I hate about you

by Elainebulu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Protective Pack, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elainebulu/pseuds/Elainebulu
Summary: Stiles真的很喜欢他的狼群，尽管Jackson像个混球，Scott开始无视他，Danny替代了他，Isaac讨厌他，Derek觉得他是多余的......Stiles讨厌他们对他做的事但他真的不讨厌他的狼群。一点也不，完全没有。一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一一基本就是Stiles版本的“我讨厌你的十件事”，Stiles让一些事情任其发展而狼群并没有注意到。会有人在事情变得无法挽救之前修补他们的错误吗？





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [10 Things I Hate About You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173403) by [Arriefifangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arriefifangirl/pseuds/Arriefifangirl). 



**我讨厌你的十件事**

 

****我讨厌你和我说话的方式** **

 

Stiles深呼吸一口气然后看向Scott和Jackson，他几乎要因为Jackson让他遭受像平时一样的“戏弄”——就像Jackson为了迫使他出去而Scott甚至不会试着去保护他——而流泪。他只是个跟屁虫，愚蠢、怪异和丑陋，和那些受欢迎的体育运动员格格不入。

 

****也讨厌你剪的发型** **

****

Scott再一次剪了他的头发，看上去很愚蠢。Stiles很讨厌它但是不代表他可以说些什么。总之最近Scott都不听他的了，他可能觉得Stiles变成了一个讨厌鬼（*pissy bitch）。

 

****我讨厌你像那样开我的车** **

****

Stiles从不让别人开他的车，但是这并不能阻止Derek像个疯子一样开他的吉普然后抱怨它有多像一坨屎。

 

****我讨厌被你盯着看** **

 

当Stiles为狼群打扫仓库的时候，Isaac盯着他看就像他是魔鬼的化身，眼里有着真实的敌意。他总是每隔几天要确认冰箱里有食物和每个人都有干净的衣服，然而那并不能让Isaac停止每次看他的时候给他造成伤害。

 

****我讨厌你那笨重的军靴** **

****

Stiles可以听到Derek的靴子在他刚花了一个小时来清洁和吸尘的楼梯上发出当啷声。他不会抱怨，他从不。因为他知道抱怨是无用的，它从来不会改变任何事情。他只会像他妈妈告诉过他那样，友善待人。

 

****讨厌你猜透我的心思** **

****

Stiles讨厌Scott知道他因为曲棍球心烦意乱的事实，讨厌当事情变得不对劲时Scott总是知道的事实。在Scott变成狼人之前，那时候他会真的做些什么来帮他最好的朋友摆脱困境。但是Stiles不再足够重要了。

 

****我是如此讨厌你，讨厌到恶心，讨厌到押韵** **

****

有时候Stiles会放弃，他回家蜷缩在床上然后开始哭，心碎地啜泣。没有人在那里安慰他。在这些日子里陪伴他的，只有头痛，更多的是他似乎无法摆脱的心痛。

 

****我讨厌你自以为是的样子** **

****

Stiles躺在仓库的沙发上，Derek和Isaac没事不代表他就开心。他知道他应该要为自己从和三只棕色毛发的omega狼的战斗中活下来而感到高兴，即使他的脚踝严重扭伤、手肘脱臼、手腕骨折和脸部严重受伤。但是Stiles真的很讨厌这个时候他们总是好像一点都不在乎的样子。

 

****我讨厌你撒谎** **

 

Jackson在撒谎，Scott也是。当Danny被带到狼群里来的时候情况变得更糟糕了，他们有了个新的researcher所以Stiles不再被需要。他们去参加pack night但是Stiles没有被邀请，所以这就是为什么他们假装晚上有计划。Stiles知道他们在撒谎。他不知道他们为什么要为谎言烦恼，因为他们在对他撒谎时是如此的明显。他总是知道他们什么时候是在骗他，就像他总是知道Derek和Isaac什么时候是在向他撒谎一样。但是这并不代表伤害会少一些。

 

****我讨厌你逗我笑** **

****

Scott有个逗Stiles笑的习惯，特别是在Stiles生他气的时候——这让Stiles很难继续对他生气。即使Scott不值得他的原谅但是Stiles几乎总是原谅他，无论他对Stiles的罪行多么地过分。

 

****更讨厌你惹我哭** **

****

Stiles似乎花了很多时间来哭泣，自从他的母亲去世后的那段时间他就没那么常哭了。但（不同的是）现在他没有一个肩膀可以靠着哭，即使Danny在学校是个好人也不会为他分出点时间。他独自一人坐在饭堂里，没有动过一口他的食物。他变得几乎整天都很安静和越来越少的坐立不安。他不记得上一次和狼群里任何一个人有一个完整的交谈是什么时候了，但是这些都没有让他停止继续打扫仓库和投喂他们。这就是Stiles做的事情，因为他在乎他身边的人，即使他们不在乎他。

 

****我讨厌你不在身边** **

 

被狼群抛弃就像活在地狱里一样。Stiles停止进食，停止关心自己，他就像一具行尸走肉。他会为他的父亲和狼群做饭，他没有期望被感谢但他还是这么做了。他爱他的父亲和狼群，即使他们没有回报他的爱。Stiles在失去他的体重因为他没办法为他的消耗提供能量。他让他的头发随意生长，它现在看上去不再服帖了。但是没有了他的朋友们，他陷入回他的旧习惯里。他的世界摇摇欲坠。

 

****也没有打电话来** **

 

狼群没有回复他的电话，或者短信，他们甚至不看他。Stiles失去了希望。他试着不让自己沉沦（*keep his head above the water）但是他发现这很难。他觉得自己是在过着别人的生活，或者就像他正坐在后座，只是无意识的做着运动。他可能看着像是个死人，他无法面对镜子里的自己，无法在他像个怪物一样的时候。

 

****但我最讨厌的是，我无法讨厌你** **

****

Stiles知道如果狼群呼唤他，他会丢下所有事情去找他们，即使他们如此可怕地对待他。他爱他们所有人，不为什么，他只是很自私。Stiles注意到其他学生有多担心地看着他，老师也是。他总是一个人吃饭——并不是说他有吃，他的眼底挂着厚重的眼袋，而且他在日渐消瘦，不只是身体上的，精神上也是。

 

****甚至和讨厌无关** **

****

****甚至没有一点点** **

****

****甚至完全没有** **

****

Stiles坐在禁猎区里，他已经在他给房子做最后一次打扫的时候把五封写给狼群的信放在仓库每个人的房间。他烹调和冰冻了足够狼人们几个星期的食物。希望他们没有了他也能过得很好。

他以不同的方式爱着他们所有人。那就是为什么对他来说再见是如此的困难，但是他不得不这么做，他不能仅仅为了生存而活着。和他一起的，有他的手机，他可以信任的红色套头衫和一把崭新锋利的餐刀。是时候离开了，这不再是他属于的地方了。

 

****亲爱的SCOTT、ISAAC、DEREK、DANNY和JACKSON** **

****我讨厌你和我说话的方式** **

****也讨厌你剪的发型** **

****我讨厌你像那样开我的车** **

****我讨厌被你盯着看** **

****我讨厌你那笨重的军靴** **

****讨厌你猜透我的心思** **

****我是如此讨厌你，讨厌到恶心，讨厌到押韵** **

****我讨厌你自以为是的样子** **

****我讨厌你撒谎** **

****我讨厌你逗我笑** **

****更讨厌你逗我哭** **

****我讨厌你不在身边** **

****也没有打电话来** **

****但我最讨厌的是，我无法讨厌你** **

****甚至和讨厌无关** **

****甚至没有一点点** **

****甚至完全没有** **

****

****我很抱歉，我爱你们所有人但我不能继续这样下去了。你们没有我也会过得很好，到目前为止你们都做到了而且做得很好。我也会没事，我会和我的妈妈在一起。** **

****我会想念你们所有人，再见** **

****

****你们亲爱的** **

****STILES** **

****

Stiles在所有信件上签了名，墨水被他的眼泪晕开了，但是它们依然是可以阅读的所以没关系。Stiles拉开套头衫的拉链，露出他简单的白色T恤，他把它拉起来不让它碍事，你可以看到他的全部肋骨，但是Stiles不在意。他不知道如果他用他能找到的适当的方式杀死自己是否还能去天堂。在他把刀子插进肚子之前，他深呼吸一口气然后数到三，它伴随着可怕的声音陷入到里面。

Stiles猛地往外一拉——他能感觉到血液很温暖，然后他在地上坐下来。电影里至少有一件事是对的，这并不会真的很痛，只是觉得麻木。他抬头看向天空，有一轮满月在升起，接着Stiles听到了嚎叫。他不担心狼群找到他的时候会太迟。在被一双温暖的手摇醒之前他的脑袋一片空白，Stiles轻声呻吟着，他觉得有点冷。

Derek、Scott、Danny、Jackson和Isaac围绕着Stiles，后者脸色苍白地躺在地上。Derek是第一个注意到Stiles的套头衫浸泡在血里，所有事情从那时候开始变得模糊。他们把Stiles带到医院，然后一起在候诊室里等待。

 

“是我的错。”Scott低声说。

“不，是我的。”Jackson回答。

“我没有帮他。”Isaac说，伴随着轻微的抽鼻子的声音。

“我本来可以帮他的。”Danny的眼睛因为流泪而发红。

“我们都本应该帮他。”Derek喃喃自语。

 

Stiles就像是把他们粘在一起的胶水，让他们像一个狼群一样运行。他帮了他们很多，他们却把他就像垃圾一样丢弃。当他们抱成一团的时候他们做了个共同的决定来帮助他们的狼群成员（*pack mate），不管那将会多艰难——因为他们都爱他。

Stiles昏迷了两个月，狼群已经为他做好了准备，他们中的一人会一直坐在他身边。只要警长有时间也会在那里，他知道狼群在做什么，所以他同意Stiles可以离开去和他们生活在一起。

Stiles醒来的那天Derek坐在他床边的扶手椅里，膝盖上放着一本书。当他听到Stiles的心跳改变了的时候抬起头来，他立刻起来给Stiles递了一杯水然后呼叫医生。一个星期后Stiles就出院了——Derek把他带回了仓库——他必须要每个星期两次回医院复诊。

Stiles变得沉闷。每天都会有一个狼群成员和他在一起，因为他几乎不能一个人去厕所——他们会在外面等他。Stiles不介意和他们全部人共同分享一张巨大的床，他喜欢和别人变得如此亲密。他也会和其他狼群成员分享甜蜜的亲吻，这让他觉得和他们更加亲近。

 

六个月后

 

Stiles关上身后的门，他要和Lydia还有Allison去逛街。他觉得很心累，她们带他出去把他装扮得很性感来勾引他五个男朋友，以此代替他已经为丰富他们的性生活想到的过多花样。但是今天是他对他的小色狼们兑现承诺的一天，所以他不能更高兴了。

**Author's Note:**

> 不是每个抑郁症患者都能在最后被拉一把而且能拉回来的......  
> 愿每个人都能被温柔相待。


End file.
